


Lluvia de campo

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima iba a la boda de su hermano junto con su mejor amigo, cuando gracias a las circunstancias ellos terminan parados en el medio de la nada.<br/>Una tormenta y varios cortocircuitos más tarde, los dos se encontraron compartiendo más que una frazada en el asiento de atrás del auto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia de campo

**Author's Note:**

> [“We were on miniature road trip together when my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. The heater isn’t working now and we’re both freezing because it’s rainy out, so we’re forced to huddle under a blanket in the backseat and share body heat (and oh my god this wasn’t meant to be romantic but if you keep looking at me like that I am going to kiss the shit out of you).”](http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/119378194230/submitted-au-207)  
>  Esa era la idea original, pero terminé haciéndola más larga :v

 

 

 Las cosas no estaban yendo como lo habían planeado. Nunca pasaban de ese modo, pensó Kei con molestia, mientras que veía como el medidor de nafta marcaba 0. Las cosas generalmente no iban como uno lo planean, pero esto ya era demasiado.

 Mientras que Tadashi salía del auto, Kei pensó como se habían metido en esa situación: Su hermano estaba a punto de casarse y quería que él obviamente esté allá presente, acompañado por su mejor amigo Yamaguchi o con una pareja, cualquiera estaba bien, así que esa mañana los dos salieron con el viejo auto de Akiteru hasta el lugar de la boda. 

 Lo que ninguno de los dos pensó fue en cargar el tanque de nafta antes de salir, por lo que terminaron parados en un campo en el medio de la nada. Kei salió del auto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

 —Podría haber dejado el tanque lleno antes de irse.

 —No creo que Akiteru se haya acordado de eso, Tsukki. —Empezó Tadashi—. En especial por el nuevo auto que tiene ahora.

 —Ah si, claro, "Te dejo mi auto anterior viejo y vacío Kei, pero con _amor_ ". —Sabía que su hermano no lo había pensado así, pero aun así le molestaba. Eso no evitó que Yamaguchi lo mirara con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

 —Tsukki...

 —Yamaguchi.

 —Tu hermano no...

 —Cállate.

 Él abrió la boca para decir algo, posiblemente disculparse con falso arrepentimiento, pero una luz lo interrumpió. Un relámpago. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el sonido grave de un trueno resonó por el campo. Fue ahí que repararon en el cielo, cubierto de nubes grises de tormenta. El castaño hizo una mueca, mientras que Tsukishima emitió un quejido. 

 Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, entre que uno trataba de enviar mensajes a pesar de no tener señal y que otro pensaba que hacer a continuación, hasta que decidieron empezar a caminar por el camino hasta encontrar una estación de servicio o algún lugar en donde encontrar un teléfono. La ruta estaba desierta, y el campo se extendía a ambos costados, y Kei podría haber disfrutado del paisaje de no ser porque los dos se estaban congelando y tenían que encontrar algún lugar antes de que se largue a llover.

 En algún momento decidió ponerse los auriculares y escuchar un poco de música, para mantener su mente alejada del problema actual. Por un rato funcionó, hasta que pudo ver como los labios de su amigo se movían y decidió bajar un poco el volumen. Estaba hablando de la boda de Akiteru y Saeko, de ver algunos antiguos compañeros de equipo, y varias otras cosas, pero mientras más hablaba su voz iba mezclándose con la dulce melodía que entraba a sus oídos y a Kei se le dificultó prestar atención.

 Fue cuando Yamaguchi alzó una ceja y repitió su nombre algunas veces que Tsukishima se dio cuenta que había dejado de escucharlo por completo, sus ojos muy concentrados en la forma en que se movían sus labios y como brillaban sus ojos castaños, y como el viento acariciaba su cabello oscuro, y también-

 Hizo un sonido afirmativo para hacerle entender que lo estaba escuchando -cosa que claramente no hacía-, y además para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al parecer Tadashi notó que había pasado algo relacionado con la música, porque sonrió un poco y preguntó

 —¿Qué estabas escuchando?

 El rubio se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, no queriendo revelar la canción vergonzosa que estaba escuchando, cuando sintió algo en su nariz. Una gota. Paró en seco y miró al cielo. 

 —¿Tsukki, qué...?

 Empezó a decir el otro, pero también paró en medio de la frase. Kei sintió otra gota en la frente. Miró a su amigo.

 —Está lloviendo —dijo el otro mirando al cielo, y el rubio tuvo ganas de decir algo sarcástico, de no ser por el hecho que seguían semi congelados en el medio de la nada, ahora también lejos del auto. Tsukishima se sacó los auriculares para evitar que se mojen, mientras observaba las marcas oscuras de lluvia en el suelo. 

 —Tendríamos que... —Empezó a decir él, con intención de volver al auto, cuando sintió toda la fuerza de la lluvia caer sobre él. El sonido de las gotas contra el suelo inundó su cerebro, aunque pudo distinguir como su amigo maldecía, antes de gritarle:

 —¡Volvamos al auto!

 Se tragó cualquier comentario que podría haber dicho, ya que probablemente no se habría escuchado de todos modos detrás de toda esa lluvia. Los dos empezaron a correr por donde habían venido, brazos tratando de cubrir sus cabezas y las pertenencias que habían sacado del auto. Por un rato no pudieron ver mucho más que la espesa cortina de lluvia que cubría todo el campo, y Kei se preguntó si se habrían pasado sin querer, hasta que por fin divisaron la figura del vehículo a un par de metros de donde estaban. 

 Rápidamente entraron y cerraron la puerta, tratando de secar sus ropas un poco, hasta que Yamaguchi dijo que sería mejor que se las sacaran para no resfriarse. Tsukishima no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer eso, pero no le quedó más opción cuando vio a su amigo sacándose la remera y desabrochándose el pantalón. 

 A pesar del frío que estaba sintiendo, el rubio no podía evitar sentirse cálido por dentro cuando los dos terminaron en ropa interior, pero trató de empujar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente. Los dos entonces se quedaron en silencio, evitando hacer contacto visual mientras que la lluvia chocaba contra el metal del vehículo. Entonces el castaño habló:

 —¿Akiteru no tenía música?

 —¿Qué?

 —En el auto, quiero decir, ya que tiene reproductor de música, ¿no tendrá algún disco o algo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Para escuchar algo más que la lluvia.

 Tenía sentido. Tsukishima se fijó en los compartimientos del auto en búsqueda de algún cd, hasta que encontró uno que tenía escrito " **Akiteru** " en cinta adhesiva. La letra parecía de Saeko, y por un momento a Kei le incomodó la idea de escuchar una lista de reproducción personal. Aun así lo puso en el reproductor. 

 Entonces el aire se llenó con el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, y más tarde de rock. Era un buen cambio para el silencio de la lluvia. Tsukishima se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, hasta que escuchó a su mejor amigo reírse. Lo miró con una ceja levantada. Él simplemente sonrió un poco mientras señalaba el reproductor.

 —Muy romántico.

 Tsukishima rió un poco, también divertido por la selección de su futura cuñada en música supuestamente romántica. Las siguientes canciones también eran del mismo estilo, lo cual los ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco con el tema de la lluvia y el auto, mientras que comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas en el medio.

 Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando el calor de la corrida se esfumó por completo, y Yamaguchi empezó a temblar y a toser. 

 —¿Estás bien?

 —Sí Tsukki, sólo tengo... —Estornudo— un poco de frío.

 Kei se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que abrió el maletero, en busca de algo. Podía sentir la mirada de su amigo sobre él, pero no habló hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Era una frazada de avión. Recordaba que su madre siempre las guardaba en caso que fueran necesarias, y su hermano se llevaba por lo menos una para sus autos.

 —Akiteru siempre guardaba estas por si acaso —dijo, mientras que se la tiraba. 

 —Ah, gracias Tsukki.

 Éste se acurrucó dentro de la frazada mientras suspiraba, acomodándose mejor en el asiento del acompañante. Cuando terminó le dedicó una sonrisa a Kei, mejillas cubiertas por un delicado sonrojo. Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que el rubio apartó la mirada, sintiendo como sus propias mejillas se calentaban. Podía sentir como el castaño estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente la música terminó. 

 Tsukishima tragó saliva, ahora la lluvia y el silencio llenando el espacio entre ellos, más sus respiraciones y el vapor que producían. Pasó un par de segundos hasta que decidió levantarse y buscar otro disco en el compartimiento del asiendo del acompañante, tratando de ignorar el hecho que estaba estirándose semi desnudo frente al castaño, por el cual sentía varías cosas más allá que una simple amistad.

  
_Saeko_ , decía el disco que tenía en la mano. Sabía que si ponía ese disco en el reproductor iba a terminar arrepintiéndose, pero a pesar de eso lo puso y se apoyó devuelta contra el respaldo del asiento. A diferencia del disco anterior, éste contenía canciones con tonos suaves, probablemente románticas.

 —Hm —Empezó el castaño—, tu hermano sí es del tipo romántico.

 —Comparado con ella, cualquiera lo es —respondió él, aunque sin tanta fuerza en la voz como para ser un insulto. Yamaguchi simplemente rió.

 —Viene de familia.

 —¿Y eso que quiere decir?

 El castaño lo miró con los ojos rasgados por la sonrisa, y se enterró más dentro de la frazada. Tsukishima lo iba a dejar ahí, cuando escuchó un comentario amortiguado por la tela. Miró a su amigo con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Qué?

 —Dije —Comenzó él, un poco más alto y sin perder la sonrisa—, que tú también eras un romántico.

 Al escuchar eso el rubio no hizo más que mirarlo acusatoriamente.

 —Yo no soy un romántico.

 —Claro, Tsukki.

 —Yamaguchi...

 —La mitad de las canciones en tu ipod son románticas. 

 —Yamaguchi, cállate.

 Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero su amigo aun así se rió.

 —Perdón Tsukki... —Su risa se prolongó unos segundos, hasta que su expresión cambió a una pensativa. El rubio se lo quedó mirando, pero éste no parecía decir lo que estaba pensando.

 —¿Qué pasa ahora?

 —Tsukki... —El pecoso se mordió un poco el labio, pero al final preguntó— ¿No tienes frío?

 Se quedó en silencio. Sí, tenía frío. Pero si estaba leyendo bien el lenguaje corporal de Yamaguchi, él le estaba proponiendo que compartan la frazada. Y los dos sabían que la única forma de compartir dicha frazada era si los dos se abrazaban. Una parte de él quería aceptar, dejarse abrazar y cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaban las canciones del reproductor de música. Pero otra parte de él, mucho más fuerte, le decía que hiciera cualquier cosa menos eso. Esa parte claramente terminó ganando, mientras decía.

 —No tanto, pero prenderé la calefacción por si acaso. 

 No se quedó mirándolo mucho más para ver su reacción, fijando su mirada en el aparato. Trató de no escuchar las canciones que salían del parlante, especialmente luego de reconocer la misma canción que había estado escuchando antes en presencia del castaño. Trató, pero era un poco difícil concentrarse con la suave melodía y el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, más la mirada de Tadashi haciendo hoyos en su nuca. 

 Cuando finalmente lo prendió, fijó su vista en la ventana. Las nubes estaban grises, y se veían las luces de los relámpagos a la distancia, seguidas del ruido de los truenos. Mientras la música seguía, no pudo evitar recordar la vez en que Yamaguchi le había dicho que le encantaban los días así. Había sido un día de tormenta en que el rubio se quedó a dormir en su casa, estaban los dos acostados en la cama cuando el pecoso confesó eso. Kei recordaba haber respondido que le eran indiferentes las tormentas, pero no podía ignorar el hecho que a partir de ese momento le empezaron a gustar un poco. 

 La frase "Tú también eres un romántico" empezó a resonar en su cabeza, y Tsukishima maldijo internamente a su amigo. No podía saberlo, pero en parte era su culpa.

 Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido distorsionado del reproductor de música, y el extraño olor que empezó a notar en el aire. Al darse cuenta que era olor a quemado terminó haciendo la conexión muy tarde, cuando por fin el reproductor de música emitió unos destellos, y luego quedó callado. El sonido de la lluvia volvió a inundar el vehículo, hasta que el rubio sintió movimiento al lado suyo. Cuando miró, su amigo estaba hecho un ovillo dentro de la frazada, y levantó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

 —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con voz pastosa.  _Se quedó dormido_ , pensó Tsukishima,  _¿Cómo se podía quedar dormido en una situación como esta?_

 —Explotó el reproductor de música —respondió con pesar, mientras que Yamaguchi fruncía a penas el ceño, como si estuviera tratando de entender qué le estaba diciendo, con su cerebro transformado en una masa deformada por el sueño.

 —¿Explotó?

 —Explotó. Cortocircuito.

 —...Oh.

 —Hm.

 —Bueno... —El castaño se quedó unos segundos mirando el artefacto cruelmente asesinado por las circunstancias, y sonrió un poco— Por lo menos nos queda la calefacción.

 Kei lo miró con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente paranoico. Por un momento quiso decirle que no diga eso, pero mientra buscaba alguna razón lógica para hacerlo, pasó lo esperado. Con un sangriento puf el segundo artefacto murió. Karma, fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

 —...Perdón Tsukki. —El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

 —Cállate. No es tu culpa. Este auto es tan viejo que me sorprende que no se haya prendido fuego ya. —Yamaguchi lanzó una carcajada cansada. 

 —No lo repitas que de seguro pasa. 

 —En ese caso tendríamos que quedarnos en ropa interior bajo la lluvia.

 Los dos tuvieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Otra vez el silencio se asentó a su alrededor, pero podía sentir como Yamaguchi estaba meditando algo para decir. Cuando luego de unos segundos no dijo nada, el rubio decidió mirar. 

 —¿Qué pasa?

 —...¿Cuando exactamente era la boda? —Kei se sorprendió por esa pregunta, pero aun así respondió.

 —Mañana al mediodía.

 —Ah... Entonces no es necesario que lleguemos hoy.

 —No... ¿Por qué?

 Su amigo no respondió. En vez de eso, lentamente se levantó de donde estaba acomodado y se movió al asiento de atrás, luego agarró la frazada y volvió a acomodarse como estaba antes. La única diferencia era que ahora estaba acostado y tenía más espacio. Con un bostezo respondió:

 —Si no tenemos que llegar hoy, entonces prefiero descansar un rato.

 Dio un par de vueltas dentro de la frazada hasta que encontró una posición cómoda, y miró a Tsukishima otra vez con esos ojos que significaban más de lo que decían.

 —Tsukki... Avísame si tienes frío —dijo mientras alzaba un poco la frazada por unos segundos—, todavía hay espacio.

 El rubio quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, fundamentalmente porque esa oferta era más que tentadora y en especial por la forma en que Yamaguchi lo estaba mirando. Finalmente, luego de considerar las circunstancias, se sacó los lentes y los dejó en el tablero del auto, aceptando la oferta. Quiso pensar que fue por estar mental y físicamente agotado, pero ni Yamaguchi ni él mismo hubieran creído eso.

 Se levantó de su asiento y cruzó a la parte de atrás, con cuidado de no aplastar ninguna parte de su amigo. Éste alzó la frazada a modo de invitación otra vez, sonrojo evidente detrás de sus pecas. Tsukishima estaba seguro de que él estaba igual, e incluso peor, pero aun así se acomodó al lado del castaño. El cuerpo de Tadashi irradiaba tanto calor que quiso hacer algún comentario, pero en cuando bajó la frazada, Kei se dio cuenta de cuan cercanos estaban.

 Su espalda estaba pegada al torso de Yamaguchi, y la mano de este, a falta de espacio, estaba delicadamente posada en su cintura desnuda. Podía sentir su respiración en su propio cuello, cálida como el resto de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Involuntariamente se acurrucó más contra el pecho del castaño,   sin tener tiempo de avergonzarse ya que este lo abrazó más contra si.

 Se quedaron así por un largo rato, simplemente compartiendo calor corporal. Tsukishima podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Yamaguchi, que se mezclaban con los suyos propios y que estaba seguro que el otro también podía sentir. La lluvia contra el techo del vehículo y los truenos ahora eran solo sonidos de fondo, incesantes y agresivos pero tranquilos en comparación con lo que estaba pasando.

 En algún momento Kei pudo sentir como su cuerpo iba lentamente apagándose, sus músculos cada vez más pesados y su respiración cada vez más lenta. El calor del cuerpo a su lado más la calidez interna que estaba sintiendo se habían mezclado, dejándolo somnoliento. Estaba por quedarse dormido y lo sabía, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo. 

 El pulgar de la mano apoyada en su cintura había empezado a trazar círculos en la parte sensible de su cintura, erizándole la piel inconscientemente. Y eso fue como si le hubieran tirado un vaso de agua fría en la cara, despertando todos sus sentidos, y volviendo a estar consiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque por más consciente que estuvo, nada lo preparó para lo que ocurrió a continuación. 

 De repente pudo sentir como la nariz de Tadashi acariciaba su nuca, suspirando muy suavemente. Era una presión leve en su cuello, hasta que un par de labios lo siguieron. A Tsukishima no le costó entender que Yamaguchi le estaba besando el cuello, si bien más suave de lo que hubiera querido, pero beso en fin. De él. De Tadashi. Lo más probable era que lo estuviera besando porque estaba intoxicado de sueño y el calor humano y el espacio inexistente entre ellos no ayudaban, pero aun así Kei se quedó quieto. En parte porque no sabía que hacer y en parte porque quería que el castaño siguiera.

 Y siguió, lenta y suavemente, pero aun así siguió, hasta que en momento Kei ya no pudo reprimir el suspiro que estuvo conteniendo. Fue un sonido muy tenue, casi oculto detrás del de la lluvia, pero eso bastó para que el otro parara en seco. Ahora estaban los dos quietos, presionados contra el otro, esperando a que algo pasara. El rubio pudo escuchar como su amigo tragaba saliva.

 —¿T-Tsukki? —Su voz sonaba nerviosa, obviamente pensando que Kei estaría dormido o algo así. 

 Él no contestó. No sabía que decir. Simplemente dejó que el silencio se alargara ente ellos. Podía sentir, de nuevo, como sus respiraciones aceleradas iban a la par. Y luego de batallarse mentalmente por un rato, decidió hacer algo. Más tarde podría culpar el agotamiento extremo por lo que iba a hacer. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y empezó a darse la vuelta, para por fin quedar frente a frente con Yamaguchi. Pero volvió a quedarse sin saber que hacer, mientras se le escapaba todo el aire que contenía.

 Cualquier idea que podría haberse formado quedó enterrada bajo la cara de Tadashi. Éste lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños y parpados ligeramente caídos, mas expresión presa entre una mezcla de nerviosismo y algo más que Tsukishima no podía identificar. Su amigo abrió la boca por unos segundos y luego la cerró, para volver a hacer lo mismo segundos más tarde, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin saber como hacerlo, o sin saber qué decir. 

 Sus narices se tocaron, y a pesar de no llevar puestos sus lentes, Tsukishima estaba tan cerca que pudo notar un par de cosas; como por ejemplo que tan rojas estaban las mejillas de Yamaguchi, o como su mirada alternaba entre ver sus ojos y sus labios. También notó como se mojó los labios antes de preguntar en un susurro:

 —¿T-te puedo... dar un beso?

 A Kei se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, sin poder creer que eso en serio esté pasando, y trató de asentir. Al principio pensó que Yamaguchi no había notado la confirmación que sí, porque no hizo ademán de moverse, pero cuando empezó a abrir la boca para afirmarle otra vez, éste capturó rápidamente sus labios entre los suyos.

 Cálidos. Los labios de Tadashi eran cálidos, junto con su mano que pasó de estar en su cadera a estar en su cara, y luego en su cuello. 

 Pocos segundos después el castaño se alejó unos centímetros, y le preguntó algo. Tsukishima creyó escuchar que le estaba preguntando si eso estaba bien, pero en vez de responderle agarró su cara entre las manos y lo besó otra vez.  _Cállate Yamaguchi_ , pensó mientras movía sus labios a la par de su amigo, y casi pudo sentir el  _perdón Tsukki_  de respuesta en la forma en que Tadashi sonrió dentro del beso.

 Las manos de ambos empezaron a moverse entre ellos, para dejar más espacio entre los dos, que luego fue ocupado cuando Yamaguchi empujó a Kei más cerca suyo, al punto de estar pegados pecho a pecho. El más alto pudo sentir como la mano del otro se enterraba en su cabello rubio, sin poder evitar un suspiro. Yamaguchi aprovechó eso para profundizar el beso y Tsukishima hubiera reído de no ser porque su boca estaba ocupada en ese momento; Tadashi había aprendido años atrás que Kei disfrutaba cuando le acariciaba el pelo, y estaba haciendo buen uso de la información.

 Los minutos fueron pasando entre besos y caricias y algunas mordidas de vez en cuando, y la lluvia comenzó a ceder sin que se dieran cuenta. Poco a poco ellos también fueron yendo cada vez más lento, hasta que finalmente pararon, enredados en un abrazo cálido y acogedor. La cabeza de Yamaguchi enterrada en el cuello de Tsukishima, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz, mientras que Tsukishima presionaba sus labios contra la frente cubierta de pecas del otro. 

 Las luces del cielo tiñeron el interior del auto de un color amarillento, y Kei no pudo evitar bostezar. El sonido ya apaciguado de la lluvia y el calor emitido de Yamaguchi, más ese sentimiento de calma que lo llenaba por dentro, lo estaban haciendo sentir sueño de nuevo. Y estaba seguro de que el castaño se sentía igual, o se había sentido igual, si su respiración serena significaba lo que el rubio creía. 

 Ya había comenzado a dormirse cuando pasó algo inesperado: Alguien tocó la ventana del auto con insistencia. A Kei por un momento le pareció haberlo imaginado, pero cuando el toc toc en la ventana continuó, seguido por un grito de su nombre, supo que estaba pasando en serio.

 —¡Tsukishima! —Era la voz potente de Tanaka.

 Empezó a incorporarse, tratando de no despertar a Tadashi que actualmente estaba usando su pecho de almohada, pero terminó despertándolo de todos modos. Con ojos y voz pesados por el sueño preguntó:

 —¿Tsukki, que pasa?

 —Tanaka está afuera del auto.

 —...¿Qué?

 —¡TSUKISHIMA! —Yamaguchi se sobresaltó—. ¡Te estoy viendo adentro del auto, abre la puerta!

 —Ugh, estábamos tan bien... —susurró éste, mientras que el castaño reía. 

 Al final terminó abriéndole la puerta, y pudieron verlo bien desde adentro. Su querido concuñado llevaba un paraguas y ropa abrigada, y los miró extrañado.

 —¿Qué hacen aquí en el medio de la nada y...? Uh...—Su mirada fue rotando entre los dos, tal vez captando lo que estaba pasando. Tsukishima tragó saliva y respondió rápidamente:

 —El auto no tenía nafta y después nos mojamos toda la ropa con la lluvia. Y teníamos frío.

 —¿Y por qué no prendieron la calefacción? —preguntó el rapado con una sonrisa. Si, definitivamente sabía que algo pasaba.

 —Explotó.

 —¿Explotó? —Ryuu empezó a reír, y Kei no sabía si era porque no le creía o porque la situación le resultaba tan bizarra que era divertida. 

 —Si... Así que si no te molesta, nos gustaría llegar a la casa de mi hermano—Trató de poner una voz medianamente enojada, pero ya estaba cansado y Ryuu ya lo conocía, así que no funcionó como hubiera querido. 

 Aun así, cuando Tanaka terminó de reír, los ayudó a llevar algunas cosas importantes al otro auto. Algunas pertenencias, la ropa y la tan importante frazada.

 Kei podía sentir la mirada del mayor cuando los dos se subieron en el asiento de atrás y se cubrieron con la frazada, mientras que Tadashi no perdió tiempo en acurrucarse al lado de él, probablemente demasiado cansado para importarle si Tanaka lo supiera o no. Por un lado Kei no estaba seguro de querer eso, más que nada porque si él sabía entonces se iba a formar una cadena de información y todos en la familia y conocidos iban a saber acerca de ellos dos, pero por el otro lado, sinceramente, ¿qué importaba? lo más probable era que todos estuvieran esperando eso...

 Pudo escuchar como Tadashi suspiraba su nombre y como se acomodaba mejor al lado suyo, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver eso. Trató de reprimir la sonrisa cuando vio a Ryuu en el espejo retrovisor. Éste lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, definitivamente sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero, otra vez, sinceramente ya poco le importaba. 

 Con un pequeño suspiro se hundió dentro de la frazada, cubriendo con un brazo el cuerpo de Tadashi y acomodándose mejor al lado de él. La lluvia ya casi había parado, y la única fuente de luz que había ahora era la de los faroles del vehículo. Kei poco a poco, por tercera vez en el día, empezó a dormirse, con la diferencia que esta vez no tenía nada de que preocuparse. 

 Las cosas no salieron como lo había pensado, pero mentiría si dijera que no salieron incluso mejor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras estaba escribiendo la parte de la canción estaba escuchando Can't help falling in love de Twenty one pilots, así que supongo que esa es la canción :)  
> Terminé poniéndole algunos headcanons y haciéndolo más cursi de lo que esperé al principio ;_; pero igual espero que les guste!


End file.
